


Tumblr Prompts

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Attachments and Kittens [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1, The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Gen, M/M, Star Wars References, kitten anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. The Dresden Files - Waldo Butters and the Force<br/>2. Stargate SG-1/MCU - Daniel shows the Avengers the stargate<br/>3. Star Wars - Rex and Cody shenanigans on Kamino<br/>4. Star Wars - More of The Adventures of Kitten Anakin<br/>5. The Dresden Files - Harry & Molly 'Can you help my with my homework?'<br/>6. The Dresden Files - Karrin Murphy babysitting her nieces and nephews<br/>7. The Dresden Files/Harry Potter - Harry Dresden meeting one of the Death Eaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can you write a thing where Butters starts using really basic magic like it's the Force (cause Butters totally believes in the Force) and he uses it to help people in small ways. For example, he sees a dude harassing a girl and he discreetly Force pushes the guy onto his face. Or he sees a baby about to fall out a window and levitates it back in. I don't know. Simple things like that!"

Waldo liked to think of himself as Earth’s first Jedi Knight.

He was a geek. Waldo knew it, accepted it, owned it. He loved scifi and fantasy, no matter what form it took, and like any true geek, he had tried to use the Force the first time he’d see the Star Wars movies. It had failed, of course, but that hadn’t diminished his love of Star Wars. He’d tried again after learning that magic was real, but that too had failed.

Waldo had learned from Bob, whom he privately liked to think of as the more promiscuous Obi-Wan Kenobi to his Luke Skywalker, that he had no talent for magic, but that didn’t stop him from learning the theory behind it. It was so fascinating that he almost couldn’t help himself, especially once he’d figured out how to use his knowledge to help people. Just because he couldn’t use the Force - okay, magic, but there were a lot of similarities between the two - didn’t mean he couldn’t make a difference.

And that had been _before_ he’d turned an ancient sword hilt into a lightsaber.

Michael and Charity Carpenter had explained to him that, as a Knight of the Cross, he would be guided by an unseen force to be just where he was needed at the right time. To Waldo, that had sounded a whole lot like a Jedi being guided by the Force. All he had to do was listen.

He had been practicing his listening to the Force when he found himself walking down an unfamiliar street some distance away from the Carpenter’s house. His lightsaber was a comforting weight in his pocket, so Waldo didn’t feel and fear or anxiety when he stopped to admire the lilacs lining the sidewalk outside someone’s yard.

Suddenly, a little brown puppy burst from the lilac bushes. Waldo swooped it up before it could run out into the road. It squirmed in his arms for a moment, trying to escape, before it settled down and began licking at his face.

“Leia!” a little girl called as she came running around the lilac bushes. “Leia, where’d you go?”

She took a step onto the street, clearly about to cross, when the puppy started yipping.

“Is this your puppy?” Waldo asked, pitching his voice to carry.

The girl turned to look at him, and a relieved smile broke out over her face.

A truck barreled down the street, music blaring from its windows, close enough to the little girl that her hair got caught up in the wind created by its passing. If she’d taken even one more step she would have been hit.

Somehow, the girl didn’t even realize how close she’d come to death or serious injury because she gave a happy cry of “Leia, there you are!” and rushed over to take the puppy.

Waldo’s heart was racing. If he hadn’t been there…

The little girl gave him a shy, gap-toothed grin, which he answered with a relieved smile. The puppy happily gnawed on one of her braids.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Just, be more careful next time,” he replied, resisting the urge to press a hand to his heart.

She nodded and darted back behind the bushes and into her yard.

A Jedi Knight followed the will of the Force, listening to it in order to help make the world a better place. Waldo may not have the phenomenal powers of Harry Dresden, but he was getting good at listening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Stargate/MCU crossover, Daniel shows the Avengers the gate."

Daniel wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve this. All SG-1 had done in the past week was gate to the peaceful planet of Alteran to look at some relics left behind by the Ancients. He really wanted to get to work translating them, but General Hammond had told him that he was the best one to show the Avengers the stargate. Apparently Sam was busy trying to recruit a civilian expert on wormholes, a Dr. Foster, while Jack was busy doing some arcane Air Force ritual with two of the Avengers - the Falcon and War Machine, if he remembered correctly. Teal’c was not from Earth and so was unsuitable to show off the stargate. That left him as the only available member of SG-1 to speak with the remainder of the Avengers.

“Please, don’t touch that,” Daniel said, his strained smile drooping.

“Tony,” Captain Rogers chided.

Tony Stark stopped poking at the stargate.

“As I was saying earlier, you and Dr. Banner are free to discuss the physics of the stargate with Major Carter as soon as she gets back,” he said, wanting to be done with this horrible ordeal.

“So what has the Air Force been using this for?” Ms. Romanova asked.

“Mostly exploring the galaxy, but we’ve also been forming alliances with other people against the Goa’uld and trying to learn more about our own history in the process,” Daniel briefly explained.

“Aw man, more evil aliens? The ones from New York were bad enough,” Mr. Barton complained.

“Why are you whining?” Sergeant Barnes asked, a delighted gleam in his eyes. “This is like something out of a novel. The future is awesome.”

Daniel knew he had a proud look on his face when he glanced back at the stargate. Maybe the rest of the tour wouldn’t be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "May I request Star Wars, Rex and Cody Shenanigans on Kamino?"

“Is anyone coming?” Cody asked his _vod’ika_.

“Nope. All clear,” Rex said quietly from around the corner.

Cody took a few more seconds to finish his work, then stepped back, admiring his handiwork.

Rex stuck his head around the corner of the hallway and grinned up at Cody. “All done?”

“Yup,” Cody replied, reaching out to ruffle Rex’s blond hair.

“Hey,” Rex exclaimed as he stepped out of Cody’s reach. “We’ve only got fifty seconds to get to the mess hall, come on.”

Cody and Rex were careful to behave exactly like the rest of their agemates did when they got to the mess hall, eagerly digging into their rations. It wouldn’t do to tip anybody off that something wasn’t right until they pulled off the prank.

Halfway through dinner, the doors to the mess hall slammed open, silencing all chatter and revealing Wolffe liberally coated in gray paint.

“Who did this?” he growled, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

All of the _vode_ in the mess hall began to howl with laughter.

Cody caught Rex’s eye and winked at him, even as his _vod’ika_ hunched over his rations, practically crying with laughter. All of those careful hours of planning their prank with Rex had been completely worth it for the look on Wolffe’s face. His only regret was that he and Rex hadn’t been there to see Wolffe’s initial dousing with paint.

Rex was a good _vod’ika_. Cody hoped that when their Jedi finally showed up that they would get to serve together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vod'ika means little brother, vode means brothers


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "For your follower prompts: anything with the continuing tales of Anakin, the kitten shapeshifter. Literally anything - cuddling with Ahsoka, riding on Obi-Wan's shoulder, purring on Padme's lap, ACTUAL PLOT THINGS, anything."

Anakin purred and rolled over onto his back so that Padmé could scratch at his belly.

It had been a long day for Padmé in the Senate, and Anakin was glad that his ability to turn into a cat made it easy for him to stay at her side. He had been hoping that once they got back to her apartment they would have some time for themselves, especially since Obi-Wan was due back soon. However, there had been even more work for her to do once she got home, so Anakin had settled down in her lap in order to be next to her while she worked without being too much of a distraction. 

Now, though, Anakin could see the fatigue that dragged at her eyelids as she slowly ran her hand through the fur on his stomach. Padmé was clearly too tired to continue working any longer, but he doubted she would realize that any time soon. He had to be the one to do something.

Padmé didn’t even seem to notice when he jumped off her lap and changed back into a human, although she did start protesting when he pulled the flimsi she’d been reading away from her.

“Anakin, no, I still have so much to do,” she said.

“Angel, you’re falling asleep. Your work will still be here in the morning.”

“What about Obi-Wan?” she asked, yawning, as he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

“He’ll probably be too tired to want to do anything but sleep,” Anakin said. He laid Padmé down then climbed under the blankets next to her.

“Okay, fine,” Padmé mumbled, resting her head on his chest.

Anakin gently ran his fingers through her hair as she slipped off to sleep. He closed his eyes and started purring again, a holdover from his other form, when Obi-Wan silently curled up on his other side a few minutes later. The Force rang with peace and contentment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Prompt request: Harry + Molly: Can you help me with my homework? (the dresden files)"

A knock on my door pulled me out of my reread of the first book of the _Wheel of Time_ saga. I grabbed the nearest slip of paper - a Burger King receipt - as a bookmark and pulled my feet out from Mouse’s considerable bulk in order to see who had come to visit. None of my wards had gone off, so I was reasonably certain they weren’t there to viciously maim me. Just to be safe, though, I stuck my blasting rod in my pocket.

Me, paranoid? Nah.

As it turned out, it was just Molly Carpenter, Michael’s oldest kid, at the door, a heavy backpack slung over one shoulder. I was fairly sure she was somewhere around fifteen years old right now, and I had absolutely no idea why she was here.

“Do your parents know you’re here?” I asked. Probably not the most hospitable of greetings, but I tried to avoid interacting with Michael’s kids too much due to the Fallen angel in my head.

“Can you help me with my homework?” she asked rather than answering my question. So that was a no on Michael or Charity knowing where she was.

Why she wanted me to help her with homework I had no clue, considering that she probably had more qualified people to ask, but I sighed and stepped back to let her in anyways.

“What do you need help with?” I asked as I sank back down onto the couch.

She gingerly sat down next to me and pulled a notebook and pencil out of her backpack. Mouse stuck his head in her lap for ear scratches.

“My English teacher wants us to write an essay about our heroes, and since everyone else was writing about their parents I wanted to do something different. So, um, I was wondering if it was okay if I wrote about you?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'd love it if you could write something about Karrin Murphy babysitting her nieces and nephews!! <3"

Karrin was fairly sure that Lisa was going to try and kill her for this, but that’s what she got for foisting her kids off on her older sister.

“Now, the first thing you need to know about throwing a punch is to always keep your thumb on the outside, not the inside,” Karrin said patiently, holding out her own fist to demonstrate.

Beth and Connor, the twins, both diligently curled their hands up so that they resembled her fist.

“Why?” asked Anita, the oldest, frowning in confusion.

“Because if you punch something with your thumb on the inside, you’ll break it,” Karrin explained.

Anita still looked a little confused, but she nodded as if she understood. Anita was often confused about a lot of things, so Karrin let it slide for now.

“It’s also important to keep your wrist straight so that your punch is as strong as possible.”

All three of them appeared to understand, if the way Beth turned and socked her twin in the shoulder was any indication.

“Ow,” Connor cried. “Auntie Karrie, Bethie hit me!”

“Beth, no hitting your brother. You’re only supposed to punch bad people,” Karen chided.

Beth frowned, and Connor glared at her sullenly. Anita was staring at her fists as if she’d just had a revelation.

Lisa was never going to coerce her into babysitting ever again.

“So, who wants to punch the bag first?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Love your writing!! I was hoping you could do a Dresden files/harry potter crossover where Harry Dresden meets Bellatrix Lestrange, or any of the other death eaters."

One of the perks of having a magician for a father was that I could get myself out of restraints on the not-so-rare occasions that someone decided to kidnap me. That was how I went from being tied up in the middle of a circle to just in the middle of a circle. Of course, there was also a warlock who was keeping a careful eye on me and mumbling something about a Dark Lord.

The warlock had taken my blasting rod, staff, and gun after she’d knocked me out, but she hadn’t touched my shield bracelet or my rings. Strange, but I could definitely work with it.

She began chanting in pseudo Latin and I decided it was high time to make my move.

It took a moment to gather my will, then slammed my fist into the concrete floor next to the edge of the circle. The psychokinetic force from my rings shattered the concrete and broke the circle, but it also attracted the warlock’s attention.

“Filthy mudblood,” she snarled, her eyes wild. “You are not even fit to lick my lord’s boots, and I chose you for the honor of bringing him back to life. You should be grateful of the honor I bestowed upon you.”

“Oh yeah, super honored to be part of an illegal necromantic ritual, that’s me,” I muttered, shaking out my shield bracelet and preparing to use it.

The warlock pulled a wand from her sleeve and raised her arm above her head, revealing a strange tattoo of a skull and a snake. “You shall pay for your insolence. _Crucio!_ ”

I rolled out of the way of the curse, my duster taking the brunt of the impact, and prepared to take down the warlock that had invaded my city. Just another Tuesday, really.


End file.
